


Sendang Asmara

by nikuy



Category: Wiro Sableng - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Confusion, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan kapal lokal yang sepertinya enggak ada gaungnya sama sekali. Oh, well. Di film memang Panglima Kalasrengi dan Wirapati bergesekan (hm..) cuma satu kali, tapi gesekan (hm..) itu sangat berarti buat saya. Dialog mereka saat itu benar-benar prominent dalam penggambaran karakter mereka berdua, apalagi Wirapati enggak banyak diekspos. Their dynamics resonate with me very well, so...here it is. Entah akan lanjut atau enggak, but here. Enjoy some smut.





	Sendang Asmara

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan kapal lokal yang sepertinya enggak ada gaungnya sama sekali. Oh, well. Di film memang Panglima Kalasrengi dan Wirapati bergesekan (hm..) cuma satu kali, tapi gesekan (hm..) itu sangat berarti buat saya. Dialog mereka saat itu benar-benar prominent dalam penggambaran karakter mereka berdua, apalagi Wirapati enggak banyak diekspos. Their dynamics resonate with me very well, so...here it is. Entah akan lanjut atau enggak, but here. Enjoy some smut.

Pertama kali Werku Alit mendekatinya dengan siasat untuk menjatuhkan Yang Mulia Gusti Kamandaka, kakak kandungnya sendiri, Panglima Kalasrenggi sudah merasakan tarikan untuk bergabung. Entah karena ia muak dengan kepemimpinan ‘lembek’ yang berlangsung sekarang, entah karena jabatan dan emas yang dijanjikan adik sang raja membuatnya hanyut, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, ia tahu bahwa semangatnya bergemuruh ketika ia bergabung dengan para pemberontak, darahnya terasa panas mengetahui bahwa ia akan menghadapi lawan-lawan yang lebih sakti lagi, lebih berilmu lagi. Pangkat sebagai Panglima Perang terkuat sejagat Pajajaran tidak lagi memuaskan batinnya, ia terus ingin mencari lebih, hingga datanglah hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Mahesa Birawa dan kawanan banditnya.

 

Orang-orang rendah, tapi tidak ubahnya pendekar sakti ia dapat merasakannya. Termasuk salah satu dari kawanan pendekar aliran hitam tersebut, seseorang berparas ayu dan berambut panjang, legam, harum kembang dan minyak cendana. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi kakinya, mirip jubah orang-orang asal Tiongkok, yang disulam bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Langkahnya ringan, tidak terdengar, pergerakannya anggun, dan ketika mata mereka bertubrukan, ia mengulaskan sebuah senyum yang lebih mengundang daripada penari ronggeng mana pun yang pernah Kalasrenggi temui sebelum memutus tatapan mata mereka. Ia mengundang kepenasaran.

 

Terus terang, Kalasrenggi merasa kecewa bukan main ketika bunga cantik itu angkat bicara, suaranya berat layaknya seorang laki-laki dan perilakunya pongah, meragukan di mana kesetiaan seorang Panglima pengkhianat sepertinya diletakkan. Kekecewaannya ketika mengetahui orang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak biasa adalah seorang laki-laki menambah keberingasannya menyambut kesombongan pendekar muda itu. Ia tidak segan mencabut pedangnya dan bertarung dengan pemuda sombong itu saat itu juga, untungnya Mahesa Birawa dapat mengendalikan jongos-jongosnya itu. Tidak ada pertumpahan darah malam itu, tapi terjadi pertumpahan-pertumpahan lain pada malam-malam Kalasrenggi.

 

Pemuda itu bernama Wirapati, bergelar Pendekar Terkutuk Pemetik Bunga. Konon, sebelum bergabung dengan kawanan Mahesa Birawa, dia membunuh gurunya sendiri dengan ilmu yang ia dapat dari sang guru dan memiliki kegemaran menculik gadis-gadis perawan untuk diperkosa dan dibunuh. Benar-benar salah satu jenis manusia yang paling terkutuk di muka bumi, tidak heran ia dengan mudah menyesuaikan gaya hidupnya dengan gaya hidup pendekar aliran hitam. Hanya saja, wajahnya tampak seterang rembulan di malam hari dan matanya sejernih telaga bagi pengembara yang kehausan; ia memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang penjahat dan laki-laki. Apakah mungkin?

 

Rasa penasaran dalam lubuk hati Kalasrenggi membuatnya sulit sepakat dengan pendekar ayu itu. Ia selalu membantah, selalu melawan, selalu berbeda pendapat. Werku Alit dan yang lain menganggapnya gesekan biasa antara pendekar dengan kemampuan tarung yang bersaing, tapi tidak dengan Wirapati. Wirapati selalu kelihatan ia mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih, selalu tersenyum penuh rahasia dan melirik dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Sang Panglima membenci perasaan ini, perasaan di mana seseorang mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Ia curiga, Wirapati mengetahui bahwa dia melihat wajahnya di setiap wajah gundik yang ia tiduri di malam-malam yang tidak tenang.

 

Setelah pertemuan yang cukup tegang dan alot dalam menyusun strategi untuk menculik sang Pangeran, Kalasrenggi mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya di samping telaga, tidak jauh dari sarang para bandit ini. Ia mengunyah tembakau, lalu melepehkannya karena tidak juga kunjung tenang. Ia berusaha menikmati sunyinya malam dan nyanyian belantara di bawah pohon beringin besar di sisi telaga, membuat tempat itu kelihatan angker, tapi ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dari suasananya. Sayangnya, ketenangannya terganggu ketika ia mendengar percikan air dan ia pun langsung bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pohon, mengintip ke pinggir telaga.

 

Di sana ia melihatnya—Wirapati, tengah berlutut di samping kolam untuk membasuh wajah dan kepalanya yang mungkin juga terasa panas setelah perdebatan yang panjang dan lama. Ia menggulung lengan jubahnya dan menampilkan lengan-lengan ramping yang kuat, kulitnya putih langsat di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan. Ia kelihatan seperti bidadari. Kalasrenggi kian marah ketika pikiran itu muncul di benaknya.

 

“Sudah, Panglima. Apa gunanya mengintip kalau itu juga tidak bisa memuaskan dirimu?”

 

Kalasrenggi mengumpat dalam hati dan keluar dari persembunyiannya, “Sejak kapan kamu tahu saya ada di sini?” ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke pinggir danau, cahaya bulan pun menyinarinya.

 

“Belum lama. Saya baru saja merasakan tatapan tajam yang penuh angkara,” pemuda jelita itu tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak disukai sang Panglima, “Lalu saya tahu itu adalah _kang_ Kalasrenggi.”

 

Ada yang membuat jantung sang Panglima melompat ketika mendengar bibir ranum itu memanggilnya ‘ _akang’_ , terdengar mesra dan melembutkan suaranya. Dia tidak suka perasaan ini.

 

“ _Bikang_ _atawa jalu_?” akhirnya dia suarakan juga apa yang membuatnya risau, “Suaramu seperti _jalu_ , tapi penampilanmu seperti _bikang_ …”

 

Pria itu tertawa dengan merdu, “Apa _akang_ kecewa mendengar suara saya? Kecewa mengetahui saya laki-laki?”

 

Kali ini giliran Kalasrenggi yang tertawa lalu melompati beberapa akar beringin untuk mendekati lelaki yang satunya lagi.

 

“Kecewa? Bahkan dengan suaramu, saya masih tidak yakin kamu _jalu_.” Cemoohnya, “Rambutmu…seperti rambut _bikang_.”

 

“Rambut saya seperti rambut _akang_.”

 

“Tidak. Rambutmu panjang dan lembut, tergerai dan tidak pernah diikat,” Ia berhenti sejenak, seakan mempertimbangkan, “...rambutmu harum minyak cendana dan tubuhmu menguarkan wangi bunga. Persis penari ronggeng.”

 

Sepasang mata bola membulat dan senyuman penuh kepercayaan dirinya sedikit memudar, “Oh… _akang_ mau bukti?” ia berdiri dari tumpuannya di tanah berakar.

 

Sang Panglima memandanginya dengan tajam, menelusuri tiap lekuk dan sudut dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu kembali ke kepalanya lagi, “Bukti…?” suaranya mengambang; dia bertanya bukan karena tidak mengerti, tapi karena menilai apa yang ingin ia lakukan dalam situasi ini, “Bukti apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan, hai Pemetik Bunga?”

 

Pendekar aliran hitam itu tertawa kecil, lalu ia mulai membuka kain yang mengikat jubah di sekitar tubuhnya perlahan, masih mengunci tatapan dengan ksatria gagah di hadapannya. Senyumnya merekah melihat perubahan pada wajah keras itu—dari bingung menjadi terkejut, lalu seakan-akan ada yang mempermalukannya ketika Wirapati menjatuhkan kain terluarnya ke tanah.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan…?”

 

“Memberikanmu bukti, _kang_ Kalasrenggi…” bisiknya sambil terus menguntai tali-temali di sekitar tubuhnya, mengendurkan pakaiannya, “Supaya _kang_ Prabu puas dan tidak penasaran lagi…jangan berkedip…”

 

Satu-satunya yang masuk akal bagi Kalasrenggi saat ini adalah memisahkan kepala cantik itu dari lehernya yang jenjang, tapi tidak juga ia lakukan. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan ia ditotok, tapi ia masih dalam kesadaran penuh dan melihat setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang pendekar. Ia menonton Wirapati perlahan menyibakkan kainnya hingga lututnya tampak, menampilkan sebuah kaki yang, sebagaimana kaki lelaki pada umumnya, berambut jarang. Harusnya itu sudah cukup bukti baginya akan kelelakian seorang Pendekar Pemetik Bunga, tapi ia malah merasa hal itu membuatnya tak kuasa membendung rasa kepenasarannya lagi. Ia ingin melihat lebih dari sekedar kaki ramping dan lembut itu. Kaki ksatria yang kuat, tapi tetap ramping. Mungkin ia perempuan berbulu.

 

“Bagaimana, _kang_?”

 

“Saya belum melihat bukti yang berarti.”

 

Lalu lelaki itu pun menaikkan kainnya hingga menampilkan pahanya—sepasang paha yang lebih mulus, ada beberapa bekas luka, dan tampak berotot. Ia berlatih dengan sangat baik, tampaknya, sehingga walau paha-paha itu cukup kecil, tetap mereka kelihatan kokoh dan kuat. Lembut. Kulitnya kelihatan lebih terang di bagian itu, sangat menarik hingga sang Panglima menelan ludah.

 

“Sudah puas, _akang_?”

 

“Belum. Pendekar wanita pun punya paha seperti itu.”

 

“Akang memiliki selera wanita yang beragam, ya…” ia pun menjatuhkan kainnya dan menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, “Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain, kan?”

 

Ia pun perlahan menurunkan pakaiannya dari mulai pundaknya, menampilkan lebih banyak kulit mulus tak ternoda untuk Kalasrenggi. Ksatria Pajajaran itu tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, jengkal demi jengkal kulit indah tersaji di bawah paparan sinar bulan, menghipnotisnya dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan. Seperti yang sudah ia tahu, tentu tidak ada buah dada ranum yang menggantung ketika kain turun lebih rendah, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak dapat berhenti memandangi tiap lekuk dan sudut. Kalau pun Wirapati adalah lelaki, ia adalah lelaki yang terindah yang pernah Kalasrenggi saksikan. Pinggangnya mungil, lengannya kokoh walau langsing, dan dia nyaris tidak tergores, pun berbulu. Walau tubuhnya tubuh lelaki, seakan dia dibalut oleh kulit perempuan—itulah kesimpulan yang paling mudah bisa ia dapat, karena bagaimana lagi tubuh seorang lelaki dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Hingga mengalir keringatnya, berdesir darahnya, dan bereaksi kelelakiannya…tidak masuk akal, bukan?

 

“Saya harap _akang_ puas sekarang.” Pria itu menyeringai kecil dan membalikkan badannya, memunggungi sang Panglima, “Saya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk ditunjukkan.”

 

Kalasrenggi tidak mendebatnya seperti biasa, tapi dia juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua matanya giat menelusuri jengkal demi jengkal kulit sewarna susu itu, mengikuti kain yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah dan menyisakan Wirapati yang berdiri di sana tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pemandangan itu kian menggugah, kian mengundang mata sang Panglima untuk menjelajah ke pinggul sempit turun hingga ke bokong yang tidak semontok bokong para penari ronggeng, tapi tetap saja menggoda. Tubuh jenjang itu telah membuatnya berulang kali menelan ludah, menahan diri dari entah melakukan apa, berkali-kali tangan dikepal supaya tidak menjangkau yang mencengkeram.

 

“Sihir apa yang kau gunakan, Wirapati?” ujarnya geram ketika tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan amarah, rasa ingin tahu, birahi, dan entah apa lagi yang tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

 

Pendekar itu hanya mengerling kepadanya dan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, “Saya ahli ilmu silat, _kang_ , bukan penari ronggeng yang mahir asmaragama.”

 

*

 

Jika ada yang melihat, Kalasrenggi sudah mendapat alasannya; _dia merayuku dan memperdayaku, berpura-pura jadi perempuan_. Dia menyimpan pikiran ini di belakang kepalanya ketika tangan-tangannya bergerak untuk menanggalkan pakaian dan senjatanya, lalu berenang menyusul tubuh molek yang membuat birahinya memuncak tidak tertahankan lagi. Begitu ia dapat mencengkeram lengan yang putih bersih itu, dengan mudah ia menyeretnya ke pinggir danau di mana sang pohon beringin besar berdiri. Ia tidak mendapat perlawanan yang berarti ketika ia memerangkap tubuh indah itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, kejantanannya sudah mengeras dan berdenyut merindukan pelampiasan. Wirapati tidak tampak takut. Ia hanya tampak cantik dengan rambut indahnya yang kini basah, menempel di wajah dan lehernya, serta memesona dengan bibirnya yang ranum terbuka.

 

Jika ada yang melihat, Kalasrenggi juga memiliki jawaban cadangan: _aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku, mungkin arwah sesat dari pohon beringin sial ini ingin senggama dengan bocah itu_. Ya, semua jawaban dapat menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu jika ada yang melihat dirinya membetot tubuh ramping itu, kepala didongakkan dengan menarik rambutnya ke belakang sementara ia sibuk menggesekkan dirinya di bagian belakang tubuh indah itu. Hangat dan basah. Nyaman. Dia yakin ia dapat membuat alasan jika ada yang melihatnya meraih kelelakian pemuda yang ada di dalam pelukannya dan memainkannya dengan tangan yang penasaran, mendapati bibir ranum itu terbelah menumpahkan desah dan pinggul itu bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, membuat nafsunya kian membara.

 

Ia juga pasti dapat menemukan alasan jika ada yang melihatnya melumat bibir indah itu, membuatnya mabuk dengan kelembutan dan harum aroma bunga, tidak pernah mendapatkan puas. Ketika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan hendak melanjutkan, Wirapati meraih pundaknya, menghentikannya sesaat.

 

“…S-sebentar… _kakang…_ hmh…aku kendurkan sedikit…”

 

Tentu saja Kalasrenggi tidak paham, tapi ia mengangguk. Ia baru paham apa yang dimaksud ketika pemuda tampan itu membasahi jemarinya dengan air liur dan mulai memasukkannya ke liang belakang. Ia merintih dan menggeliat, memberikan pertunjukkan yang teramat merangsang. Kalasrengi dapat melihat dengan jelas dua hingga tiga jemari basah itu berulang masuk dan keluar dari liang sempit itu, memijatnya pelan hingga Wiraspati sendiri menahan jeritan dan menggerakkan bokongnya seperti seorang pelacur pinggiran kota. Sang Panglima terhipnotis menonton itu semua hingga ia sendiri memberanikan meremas bokong empuk itu dan membukanya untuk melihat lebih dekat, lebih jelas, dan menggesekkan miliknya lagi ke situ.

 

“Hmm…ahh… _k-kang_ Kalasrenggi…a-ah…m-mau coba sentuh…di dalam…?” Tanya pemuda itu dengan kerlingan yang kelihatan putus asa. Matanya berair dan wajahnya sangat merah, begitu juga bibirnya yang sudah habis dicumbu.

 

Tanpa menjawab, dengan hati-hati sang Panglima menyelipkan telunjuknya ke dalam dan sang pendekar menjerit nikmat kali ini. Gerakan pinggulnya makin liar sehingga harus dipegangi, ia terus terisak dan mendesah seakan-akan sudah terlalu lama ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Ia pun menagih ciuman yang dengan senang hati dibagi oleh sang Panglima yang masih memainkan kelelakian sang Pendekar serta membantunya mengendurkan liang mungil itu.

 

“…Mh…ahnn…P-Panglima…masukkan…aku s-sudah tidak tahan…”

 

Mustahil Kalasrenggi dapat menolaknya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia pun memosisikan dirinya dan mendorong masuk. Napasnya tertahan selama beberapa saat— _sempit_ sekali. Namun, rintihan Wirapati yang merupakan campuran dari rasa sakit dan nikmat itu merangsangnya lebih lagi sehingga ia tetap mendorong masuk, hingga dalam, tidak dapat menahan desahan akibat sensasi baru yang tak terkatakan yang baru saja ia alami. Sempit, hangat, lengket, licin—semua menjadi satu, tidak pernah ia rasakan pada tubuh perempuan mana pun, baik muda maupun tua, pendekar maupun pelacur. Ini terasa lebih baik dari apa pun yang pernah ia rasakan, seakan ia bisa menyelesaikannya begitu saja, tapi ia menahan diri sebisa mungkin.

 

“Ohh… _kang_ P-Panglima—aah…besar sekali…” rintih pendekar muda itu, menikmati tiap desakan dan pedih yang ia rasakan, “…b-belum pernah aku merasakan—ahh…kejantanan yang begitu gagah s-seperti milik _akang_ …”

 

Kata-kata itu seakan memutus segala kendali yang ia miliki atas dirinya sendiri dan ia pun mencengkeram pinggang ramping di hadapannya dan menumbuk lebih dalam. Suara Wirapati terdengar seperti musik yang ria dimainkan di pesta-pesta, lebih merdu daripada lantunan sinden mana pun, karena suara ini mampu membuat sang Panglima kehilangan akal. Ia terus bergerak, menumbuk, menghantam hingga si pendekar kehilangan napasnya dan hampir tidak mampu bersuara. Tubuh itu lunglai di dalam pelukannya, susah payah berpegangan pada batang pohon yang dapat dijangkau. Sang Panglima pun mencabut kejantanannya sejenak, Wirapati mengeluh akan kehilangannya, tapi kemudian sang Panglima duduk bersila di sebuah akar raksasa dan membimbing pendekar muda itu untuk menduduki pangkuannya dengan berhadapan.

 

Wirapati meringis lagi ketika senjata sang Panglima kembali merasuki tubuhnya—lebih dalam kali ini, mustahil baginya untuk menghindari rasa itu. Kalasrenggi lagi-lagi meraih rambutnya dan menjambaknya keras untuk mencium bibir sang pendekar yang pasrah dalam rintihan. Gerakan mereka pun perlahan menjadi kian cepat dan keras, kian putus asa. Hasrat dan birahi membutakan keduanya hingga bergerak sesuai naluri, bekas cengkeraman sang Panglima yang membuat kulit Wirapati membiru, sementara itu cakaran sang pendekar mengoyak punggung berkulit sawo matang sang Panglima. Keduanya sibuk mencari nikmat, menggoyangkan tubuh sedemikian rupa seakan mengejar surga. Semua alasan yang sudah disiapkan Kalasrenggi andai ada yang melihat kelakuannya ini? Hilang sudah bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang mendadak menguasai pandangan keduanya, jeritan dan lenguhan mengisi ruang mereka ketika Wirapati memeluknya mesra sambil terisak, memanggil nama sang Panglima lirih, dan Kalasrenggi membenamkan gigi-giginya ke pundak mulus di hadapannya hingga ia merasakan amis darah.

 

Ketika kesadaran mereka kembali, Kalasrenggi dapat merasakan cairan kental dan lengket menodai perutnya yang masih tegang akibat perbuatannya barusan. Dengan gemetar seperti bayi rusa yang baru lahir, Wirapati pun berusaha bangkit di atas kedua kakinya tanpa bantuan sang Panglima dan—dan ia merasakannya, cairan yang hangat dan kental itu mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, jatuh menetes ke pangkuan pasangannya.

 

*

 

Malam itu berlalu tanpa pernah disinggung lagi. Pendekar Pemetik Bunga kembali menjalankan instruksi Mahesa Birawa sementara sang Panglima menjalankan segala strateginya untuk demi kelancaran pemberontakan. Ketika mereka bertemu, mereka tidak lagi beradu mulut. Kalasrenggi memang menghindari lelaki itu, berusaha keras agar tetap konsentrasi menjalankan misinya dan berusaha melupakan malam itu. Malam yang indah itu. Malam ketika bulan purnama menguasai langit, menyinari seorang bidadara yang tengah mandi di telaga tak bernama, membuatnya mabuk hingga kehilangan kendali diri sendiri dan menuruti kemauan Kamajaya yang mungkin saat itu sedang lewat dan menembakkan panah asmara tepat ke jantung sang Panglima.

 

Itu hanya persenggamaan untuk melampiaskan nafsu, apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari persenggamaan lain yang biasa ia dapat pada malam-malam penuh keriaan? Karena ia menyadari bahwa _bisa jadi_ apa yang ia dan Wirapati bagi bukanlah pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Bagaimana ia tahu? Ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan hendak meninggalkannya, dia tidak membiarkannya dan malah menahannya. Ia membimbing pendekar yang bingung itu ke bibir telaga dan membantunya membersihkan diri, mengecek bekas gigitan dan cengkeramannya. Ketika Wirapati bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya mampu menutupi rasa malunya dengan kepongahan dan menjawab, “Saya selalu menjaga baik apa yang jadi milik saya.” Pemuda itu tidak mendebat, tapi juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, membiarkan sang Panglima memanjakan tubuhnya, padahal ia pun tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada siapa pun. Itulah masanya ketika Kalasrenggi sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

 

Pada malam mereka menerima kabar bahwa putra Raja Kamandaka sudah berada di tangan mereka, tentu saja Mahesa Birawa dan Werku Alit segera merayakan dengan mendatangkan banyak wanita, makanan, dan minuman. Sarang bandit yang kumuh dan gelap itu mendadak jadi terang dan berwarna, penuh keriaan dan canda serta musik yang dibawa oleh para wanita cantik yang dengan senang hati memanjakan para prianya. Kala itu, Kalasrenggi merasa masa bodoh. Ia akan memilih dua atau tiga wanita untuk hiburan malamnya setelah puas makan dan minum dan mengakhiri malamnya dengan cepat, berharap para gadis pilihannya dapat membuatnya lupa akan Wirapati. Ia memilih dua gadis pertama—yang satu sudah berpengalaman dan yang satu adalah seorang perawan, katanya.

 

“Dia ini belum pernah disentuh, _kang_ …ajari dia supaya jadi hebat seperti saya…” gadis yang berambut ikal merajuk kepadanya sambil memeluk salah satu lengannya, menempelkan buah dadanya yang hangat di situ.

 

Tentu saja sang Panglima tersenyum dan meraih dagu gadis perawan yang tersipu itu, “Manis sekali. Apa rela keperawananmu bukan untuk suamimu, _neng_?”

 

Wajah gadis itu kian merah, “…Keluarga saya dijanjikan emas, _kang_ …saya pasrah…”

 

Dahulu, perawan yang pemalu dapat membuat darahnya berdesir, tapi kini, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan ia mulai merasakan bibit amarah yang mulai tertanam di dalam hati. Baru saja ia hendak menenggak araknya habis dan membawa gadis-gadis itu ke peraduan, ia mendengar tawa nyaring gadis-gadis di sisi lain ruangan. Matanya langsung jatuh ke Wirapati yang ditempeli lima orang gadis—yang satu menyuapinya panganan, yang satu memastikan cawannya selalu terisi, yang satu menyisiri rambut indahnya, yang satu memijat punggungnya, dan yang satu lagi mengagumi wajahnya. Harusnya pemandangan ini tidak mengejutkan; memang Wirapati sangat tampan. Tentu para wanita akan menyukainya. Hanya saja, Kalasrenggi merasa terganggu dengan nyamannya lelaki itu membiarkan para wanita itu menyentuhnya.

 

“ _Akang_ , rambutnya indah sekali…” seru gadis yang menyisiri rambutnya, “ _Eneng_ iri sekali…”

 

“Kulit _akang_ sangat lembut dan mulus, _akang_ pun sangat tampan…apa rahasianya, _kang_?”

 

Wirapati hanya tersenyum, “Kalau aku beri tahu kalian, kalian tidak boleh pulang. Harus selamanya berada di sini supaya rahasiaku tidak bocor.”

 

Gadis yang tengah memijat punggungnya langsung memeluk lehernya mesra, “ _Eneng_ rela, kok, tinggal dengan _kang_ Wirapati! Tidak mau kembali lagi!” Serunya nyaring, disambut seruan-seruan gadis lain yang ingin perhatian pendekar itu sampai kain di pundaknya turun dan menunjukkan bekas gigitan yang belum juga hilang. Warnanya masih agak gelap keunguan.

 

“Ya, ampun, _akang_ , bekas apa itu?” Tanya salah seorang gadis dengan nada khawatir.

 

Ia pun meliriknya, “Oh,” ketika sepasang mata itu melempar pandang ke sebrang ruangan, mata mereka pun akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah berhari-hari, “Bekas gigitan anjing pencemburu.”

 

Semudah itulah pendekar itu memprovokasi sang Panglima, membuatnya naik pitam. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kalasrenggi pun bangkit dari duduknya, menumpahkan araknya ke lantai, dan menyebrangi ruangan untuk menghampiri lelaki berambut indah itu. Gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi Wirapati pun sontak saja bubar, meninggalkan lelaki itu karena takut akan amarah sang Panglima. Sementara itu, yang lain mengacuhkan kericuhan yang terjadi lantaran tidak berani berada di antara mereka ketika sedang berseteru—takut mati.

 

“Hai, bajingan. Muak aku berbagi udara dengan makhluk macam kau ini.”

 

“Selamat malam, _kakang_ Kalasrenggi yang gagah dan baik budi.” Sapa pemuda itu ringan dengan senyuman semanis gula, “Aku tidak menyangka _kakang_ akan menghampiriku malam ini. Apa gerangan yang bisa aku bantu, _kang_?”

 

“Kamu tahu niat saya.” Gumamnya geram.

 

“Hm?” pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan mimik muka yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, membuat sang Panglima makin marah saja, “Apa Panglima belum juga puas? Kepuasan seperti apa yang bisa saya berikan untuk Yang Mulia malam ini?”

 

Tentu saja sang Panglima naik pitam dan mencengkeram lengan ramping pemuda itu, dengan mudah menariknya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi itu. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak mendapat perlawanan atau protes. Lagi-lagi, Wirapati memasrahkan diri dan mengikuti ke mana sang Panglima ingin membawanya. Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kamar remang-remang di salah satu sudut, Kalasrenggi dengan kasar membenturkan punggung pendekar itu ke tembok dan memerangkap tubuhnya, masih tanpa perlawanan. Bahkan, tatapan mata pemuda itu tak tergetarkan, begitu juga senyum tipis yang bermain di bibir merah jambunya. Ia malah seakan menantang dengan meletakkan satu tangan di dada sang Panglima yang bidang, membuatnya terkejut dengan sentuhan hangat yang menggoda.

 

“ _Akang_ belum puas…? _Akang_ mau lagi…?” bisiknya dengan suara yang rendah, jemarinya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang membuat sang Panglima memanas, bahkan kejantanannya berkedut dengan patuh. Bagaimana mungkin anak kemarin sore ini memiliki pengaruh yang sedemikian rupa kepadanya? “ _Akang_ tidak bisa lupa, kah?” Ia mendekat lagi, napasnya menyentuh tulang selangka Kalasrenggi, “Masih ingat malam itu? Masih ingat _akang_ menggempurku sampai mengaduh?” bisiknya.

 

“…Saya pikir kamu lupa.” Desis sang panglima dengan penuh kebencian, kembali ia memegangi pinggang sang pendekar dengan posesif, tangan yang lain meraba bokongnya. “Kamu tidak seharusnya membiarkan pelacur-pelacur itu menyentuhmu…”

 

“Apa yang bisa kulakukan, _kang_?” ujarnya malas sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher kokoh di hadapannya, “Mereka melihat sesuatu yang indah, mereka tertarik dan ingin menyentuh. Bukan tempatku untuk melarangnya.”

 

“Tapi kamu milikku.” Tandas sang Panglima sambil menarik tubuh ramping itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya.

 

“Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, Panglima…” balasnya ringan sambil membelai kulit gelap yang terhampar di hadapannya, mengacuhkan tubuh Kalasrenggi yang tiba-tiba kaku akibat perkataannya.

 

“…Kau…memberikan dirimu untuk aku malam itu.”

 

“Sebagaimana aku memberikan tubuhku untuk mereka yang aku suka pada malam-malam lain.”

 

Cengkeraman tangan-tangan besar yang terlalu terbiasa memegang senjata itu kian kuat pada tubuhnya, sudah pasti akan meninggalkan bekas, “Tidak setelah kau berikan dirimu untukku. Aku tidak mau kamu disentuh orang lain! Tubuh ini milikku dan kamu tidak berhak membiarkan orang menyentuh apa yang bukan miliknya.”

 

“Tubuh ini milikku sendiri, Kalasrenggi!” Bantah pendekar itu seraya melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman pria yang lebih besar, mengejutkan sang Panglima dengan betapa mudahnya ia menghindari tangan-tangannya. “Kamu bisa menyentuh tubuhku karena aku izinkan, kamu bisa mencumbuku karena aku pun menginginkannya, jadi jangan sekali-kali kau pikir semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu hanya karena kamu menginginkannya!”

 

Kata-kata itu menohok terlalu dalam, mendorong sang Panglima keluar dari apa yang selama ini ia anggap normal. Para gadis melemparkan diri mereka kepadanya, para lelaki memuji dan memujanya sebagai seorang ksatria. Dia terbiasa berjalan di atas angin, meyakini bahwa apa yang ia dapat adalah karena ia pantas dan hak. Ia terbiasa pula mengambil yang ia inginkan tanpa khawatir penolakan, semua karena ia pikir ia adalah manusia yang maha berhak karena ilmunya dan daya tarungnya. Ia tahu ia dapat membinasakan pria di hadapannya saat itu juga jika ia mau, tapi ia tidak berkutik setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

 

“Jangan dekati aku lagi kalau kau belum memahami apa yang kau rasakan, Panglima. Jika tidak ku izinkan, tidak sehelai rambutku pun bisa kau sentuh.” Gertaknya berang sembari mendorong sang Panglima dengan kasar.

 

Belum pernah Kalasrenggi merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Rasanya sakit, pedih, tapi tidak ada luka terbuka atau memar dengan warna pucat. Apakah ini rasanya mendapat penolakan? Penolakan atas apa? Kalasrenggi tidak mencinta. Cinta membuat hati seseorang terlalu lemah dan dia tidak dapat melakukan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Lantas, mengapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri seperti bekas luka tusukan pedang? Apa benar kata para pendekar aliran putih, bahwasanya, cinta itu menguatkan dan ketiadaannya malah menyakitkan?

 

*


End file.
